The subject matter described herein relates generally to thermal management of electronic components, and more particularly, to a thermal module and implementation in a thermal management system for cooling and/or heating hot electronic components, such as electronic components of magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
MRI systems may include electronic components, such as low noise amplifiers, complex digital signal image processors and high-power RF amplifiers. There is a present desire to place all of the electronic components used in an MRI system inside the scan room next to the MRI machine. In operation, the electronic components may generate a considerable amount of heat which may affect the operation of the MRI system. For example, the electronic components generate waste heat that must be continually addressed so that the components do not overheat. The heat may cause damage to the electronics, and if vented to the scan room it will heat up the room, which will require an HVAC system to avoid exceeding the environment specs for patient comfort.
At least some known MRI systems include a cooling system that utilizes the placement of fans or the like, proximate the MRI system, and more particularly in the scan room. The use of electric fans or fan motors inside the scan room may affect not only the magnetic fields of the MRI scanner in way that compromises image quality, but may also make servicing and/or repair of the MRI scanner difficult and/or dangerous. In addition, it is desired to have all electronics contained in a sealed enclosure, such as a cabinet, to minimize the risk of electromagnetic interference (EMI) from the electronics, further compromising image quality. With a sealed enclosure, the heat generated by the electronics housed therein, has no place to go, thus the temperatures within the cabinet increase over time. This presents challenges from a thermal management perspective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a thermal management system and method for heating and/or cooling electronic components that allows positioning proximate the electronics sought to be thermally managed. Further there is a need for a thermal management system that provides cooling of electronic components of an MRI system while minimizing the risk of EMI from the electronics, so as to not compromise image quality.